


Días Ordinarios

by Nocturnal_Fox



Series: A Moonlit Hillside [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12.- Momentos robados al tiempo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Días Ordinarios

 

 

**~DÍAS ORDINARIOS~**

No son muy frecuentes, y la verdad tampoco duran lo suficiente como para ser considerados días en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero Stiles los valora como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo cuando se presentan. Porque es en esos días en que Stiles conoce a Derek, y no es al Derek de siempre, el que todos conocen y se presenta ante la manada gruñendo órdenes, rompiendo unos cuantos huesos, se exaspera y vuelve a Stiles con la tensión presente en sus hombros.

No, es el Derek que existía antes de los Argent, antes de Peter y la muerte de Laura. Es el Derek antes de Stiles, el que era feliz porque la tragedia aún no había tocado su vida.

Son realmente pocas las veces que tiene oportunidad de verlo, y cada vez que lo hace le sigue sorprendiendo, porque Derek se vuelve alguien completamente diferente, alguien que sonríe y hace bromas, alguien que se divierte con la cotidianeidad y las risas entre las sabanas, alguien suave y cariñoso que hace que el corazón de Stiles se contraiga dolorosamente por las ganas de protegerle que le nacen y le humedecen los ojos.

Alguien que Stiles no reconoce, pero que desea conocer con todas las fuerzas que hay en su cuerpo, y al que desea ver todos los días de su vida.

Son días en que se dedican a recorrerse el cuerpo con caricias y besos, días en los que Stiles despierta cuando el sol atraviesa la ventana sólo para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Derek que le miran como si fuera un sueño, como si fuera lo más valioso que tiene; acompañados por una sonrisa radiante que opaca cualquier otra que Stiles haya visto en su vida.

Son días en los que recorren el bosque sin prisas, con las manos entrelazadas y trepando arboles solo por las ganas de hacerlo, por la diversión que le trae a Derek el cargar a Stiles hasta la copa cuando este se rinde antes de llegar a la primera rama.

Stiles ama esos días porque Derek prepara el desayuno, tomándose la molestia de quitarle la orilla al pan tostado, sirviéndole jugo recién hecho y no de caja, y porque el tema de los hombres lobos es un algo que pasa a segundo plano, como si fuera una cosa que no pudiese afectarles en esa burbuja que han creado a su alrededor.

Toman café por las tardes, fingiendo leer el periódico cuando en realidad tienen una batalla bajo la mesa por ver quién coloca sus pies en el regazo del otro. Son días de sonrisas, de un brillo en los ojos de Derek que nada tiene que ver con el relámpago rojo que normalmente los inunda y todo con la felicidad que se permiten gozar en esos momentos.

Son días en los que el recuerdo de Laura no duele, en los que Kate no existe y solo están ellos.

Son días en que los sueños y esperanzas de Derek ya no están rotos porque esta Stiles, porque ahora esta Stiles y nada puede salir mal. Porque redescubre el amor que creyó conocer cuando era un adolescente, y las lagrimas que derrama son por causas muy diferentes a las de siempre. Lagrimas que Stiles limpia a base de besos, y risas escandalosas que van cargadas de afecto, porque _"Me encanta ver al verdadero tú"_.

Son horas en las que Stiles contempla el cuerpo de Derek con devoción, con amor y una pasión que no creyó conocer jamás. Recorriendo su piel con la punta de los dedos, erizándolo ante el contacto que les parece poco pero que es tan íntimo que no se atreven a cambiarlo. Besando sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello y subir hasta sus labios, dejar un cándido beso en ese lugar secreto que le hace ronronear para continuar hacia su nariz, y terminar en sus ojos. Todo para regresar a su boca e imprimir en un solo beso todo el amor que siente por él, aunque sepa que es imposible hacerlo. Pero no por ello dejará de intentarlo, por lo que ese beso se transforma en varios más, en caricias y noches interminables en las que se tatúan los nombres a base de caricias.

Son días en los que Derek se permite ser quien debió ser.

Son días en los que Stiles se enamora más de lo que nunca imagino posible.

Son días que desean nunca lleguen a su fin.

Son días que Stiles añora, que le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y le hacen prometerse nunca dejarle, nunca herirle, pero por sobretodo… siempre amarle.


End file.
